Ninja (NPC) Ideas
The Ninja'' (NPC)' Appears upon killing king slime as '''Slimed Ninja. Talking to him will get him to get up and he will then move in to a house with a bookcase (of any kind) inside if it is vacant. If the Ninja dies then you must meet the following requirements for him to respawn: Must have vacant house available, must have guide, vacant house must not be lower than zero depth, vacant house must have a bookcase in it, King Slime has been defeated twice. Sells -Shurikens for 15C -Throwing knives for 20C -The Ninja set for 1G each -Climbing claws for 70S -Shoe spikes for 80S -Slime crown (In Hardmode) for 10G -Black dye for 1G -Invisibility potions (In Hardmode) for 20 -Black belt and Tabi (In Hardmode) For 50G each -Smoke bomb For 15C (25C In Hardmode) -Teleportation potion for 1G (50S In Hardmode) Quotes: (When Player finds him for first time) I'm Not fightin' that again! Thank you for helpin' me out there. I've been sitting there bein' digested for days! Thank you, Goodbye. (When player has Master Ninja Gear Equipped) Ooh! you got the gear! nice, man. Normal Quotes SMOKE BOMB! Half the people in this town do not know of my existence. I only trust you and two others. Hello [Name of player], I'm guessing you are here to buy something? I think my nose was digested by that slime 'cuz i cant smell your horrible stench. Burn! No. If following NPCs are present I heard from of Guide that of Arms Dealer's friend of Nurse's boyfriend of wizard heard of Mechanic is scared of of Clothier's saviour [name of Player]... Oh wait, that's you! sorry for ramblin' on. (if Party girl is present) That of Party Girl girl is almost as crazy as me! I cant help but notice of Party Girl is very cute. Wait! don't tell her I said that! (if mechanic is present) That mechanic fella is kinda of paranoid around you for some reason. Why? (during day, if Party girl is present, and Player is female.) Oh... of Party Girl... I love you... AAAH! Oh, Hi, of Party Girl I mean of Player... Uhh... Sorry, of Player! I was day dreaming... Uhh. (if pirate is present) I hate that damned Pirate. He steals all my stuff. I'm going to make that Pirate's life hell. (When homeless) I wish I had my SSHiaB with me. Then I would not be out here. Aww dang. That Slime-thing ate my Super-Secret-House-in-a-Box. Notes: The Ninja teleports to the Guide when any other Town NPC (except the Party Girl) is within 5 blocks of him. if there is an npc near the guide too, he teleports to the nearest Crimson/Corruption Biome. if there is none, the message [Ninja has left] appears and he disappears from the world. he will respawn the next day no matter the conditions. The Ninja appears to a crush on the''' Party girl, as he talks about her and does not disappear around her. the ninja never says ''''ing' at the end of a word (such as fight''ing'') for some reason. Names: The Ninja can have the following names: *'Shinobi' *'Sasuke' *'Kuro' *'Kunoichi' *'Yuusha' *'Madara' *'Gaara' *'Tachikawa' *'Dango' *'Azuma' *'Chikara' *'Pikachu' *'Daiji' *'Gakuu' *'Hayata' *'Kai' *'Aaraan' *'Zenji' *'Yuri' *'Sam' Other NPC quotes: Guide: (when ninja not present) if you want a Ninja to move in, try defeating a stealthy enemy. Mechanic: What's a of Ninja? Pirate: I just looted some random house!... I mean, it was abandoned, why not? Argh I think i'm being watched by some scallywag... I just saw something move really fast! Arrgh. Someone just said I have summoned the wrath of of Ninja. who is of Ninja? Party girl: Oh? of Ninja? I think he's kinda nice. Yeah, I think of Ninja's a bit of a creep sometimes... I kinda like him though. Wish he partied more. Dye Trader: Someone stole all of my black dye! How?!? Why is there always a shadow behind me but when I look back it and some of my black dyes are gone!?! Clothier: of Dye Trader keeps pestering me about black dye! I have no idea what he is talking about. Category:Terraria Category:NPCs Category:Hard Mode NPCs Category:Pre-Hard Mode NPCs Category:Community Ideas